memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2366
Episodes * TNG: "Evolution" * TNG: "The Ensigns of Command" * TNG: "The Survivors" * TNG: "Who Watches the Watchers?" * TNG: "The Bonding" * TNG: "Booby Trap" * TNG: "The Enemy" * TNG: "The Price" * TNG: "The Vengeance Factor" * TNG: "The Defector" * TNG: "The Hunted" * TNG: "The High Ground" * TNG: "Deja Q" * TNG: "A Matter of Perspective" * TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise" * TNG: "The Offspring" * TNG: "Sins of the Father" * TNG: "Allegiance" * TNG: "Captain's Holiday" * TNG: "Tin Man" * TNG: "Hollow Pursuits" * TNG: "The Most Toys" * TNG: "Sarek" * TNG: "Ménage à Troi" * TNG: "Transfigurations" * TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I" Events * Dr. Beverly Crusher returns to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Geordi La Forge is promoted to lieutenant commander, while Worf is promoted to full lieutenant. (TNG: "Evolution") *The Husnock attack and destroy the Federation colony on Delta Rana IV. Among the dead is Rishon Uxbridge. In an act of revenge, her husband Kevin, who is actually an immortal and all-powerful Douwd, annihilates all fifty billion Husnock. (TNG: "The Survivors") * The Romulan scoutship Pi crashes on Galorndon Core. It is suspected the ship was conducting covert operations in Federation space before it crashed. The Federation and the Romulans nearly go to war over the incident. (TNG: "The Enemy") * The Romulan Admiral Alidar Jarok defects to the Federation, with faulty information about a new outpost on Nelvana III, designed to lure the Enterprise-D into the Neutral Zone. (TNG: "The Defector") * The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] emerges from a temporal rift. It temporarily remains in this year, causing an alternate timeline where the Federation is fighting a losing war with the Klingon Empire. Captain Rachel Garrett is killed in a Klingon attack, and Lieutenant Richard Castillo is forced to take command. The ship returns to the year 2344 and the changes to the timeline are averted, although an alternate version of Natasha Yar returns to the past with the Enterprise-C. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") * Data creates another Soong-type android, known as Lal. Unfortunately, Lal's positronic net destablizes and Data is forced to deactivate her. (TNG: "The Offspring") * The Klingon High Council gives Worf a discommendation when his father, Mogh, is accused of aiding the Romulans at the Khitomer massacre. However, the Enterprise crew discovers data which indicates that Duras's father, Ja'rod, was the traitor, and Worf accepts discommendation in order to keep the Klingon Empire from delving into civil war. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") * Ambassador Sarek is diagnosed with Bendii Syndrome, shortly before he conducts final negotiations with the Legarans. (TNG: "Sarek") * William T. Riker is offered command of the [[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]]. * The United Federation of Planets is attacked by a Borg cube, which annihilates the New Providence colony on Jouret IV, as well as the freighter [[USS Lalo|USS Lalo]]. The Enterprise-D intercepts the Borg near the Paulson Nebula, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard is abducted and assimilated. The Enterprise prepares an energy weapon based on its deflector dish, but Picard, as Locutus of Borg, gives the Borg knowledge which renders the deflector weapon useless. The Borg continue on a course to Earth. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I") Other events * Starfleet begins development of the USS Defiant. (DS9: "The Search, Part I") * Starfleet issues new type-2 phaser and tricorder designs. Starfleet uniforms are redesigned, now in two-piece versions with a higher collar and no striping on the shoulders. (TNG: "Evolution," "Transfigurations") Notes Category:Timeline de:2366 nl:2366 sv:2366